


терапевтическое

by your_mangi



Series: много Паши не бывает [4]
Category: KLDSTV | Колдовстворец
Genre: Character Study, Crying, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_mangi/pseuds/your_mangi
Summary: потому что иногда нужно плакать.
Series: много Паши не бывает [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853032
Kudos: 2





	терапевтическое

Вселенная – злая сука с отвратительным чувством юмора. В смысле, совершенно ужасная беспринципная дама (в приличном обществе сукой можно назвать только уж совсем за спиной). Потому что всё, что может пойти не так в последнее время, идёт  _ не так _ . 

Сначала наступают зимние каникулы, и они возвращаются домой.  _ Домой  _ – очень условное. Лощёные стены квартиры в Одессе восторга не вызывают с того самого момента, как перед ней впервые показались Ворота Велеса. Дома всё было уныло: спрятанный в себя Кеша,  _ chose en soi,  _ недовольное лицо матери, возмущённый отец...

Ох, papá был особенно ужасен. Паша, конечно, знала, что он её не особо любит, но в эти каникулы её окинули таким ушатом презрения и раздражения, что хотелось уйти под землю. Если честно, ей даже понять не дали, что было сделано не так. Возможно, отцу просто хотелось поупражняться в изящной словесности. 

По возвращении всё тоже как-то не может встать в привычную колею. Паша то опаздывает на занятия и преподаватели с укором говорят ей  _ Вас, Гинс, просто не узнать _ , то лажает по-крупному в музыкальном кружке так, что даже Даниил Валентинович качает головой и цокает неодобрительно. 

Если с общеобразовательными предметами всё в порядке, то принципы преобразования и чаровство пытаются её убить. Или как минимум очень сильно морально покалечить. Не выходит ровным счётом ничего, сколько бы она не сидела над конспектами. Буквы совершенно не складываются в слова, а если и складываются, смысловая нагрузка в них составляет ноль целых ноль десятых процента.

Всё это скатывается, склеивается в ужасный снежный ком. Ничего хорошего это не предвещает. 

В какой-то момент чаша терпения переполняется. Лестница, встречающая её на пути к общежитию, ужасно блестит благородным мрамором, натёртая под грозным присмотром трудового, и Прасковья падает, разбивая колени.  _ Чёрт бы вас всех побрал!  _ – срабатывает триггер, и все эмоции вырываются. 

Паша – маленький бельчонок, только вместо орешков да скорлупок в земле у неё чувства, погружённые глубоко в душу. Вот бы всё, что терзает, опустить на шесть футов в землю, кинуть сверху горстку земли и пусть хоть бурьяном порастёт эта могила эмоций. 

Хочется раствориться где-то в пространстве, рассыпаться не на атомы даже, на кварки, лептоны, бозоны, всё меньше и меньше, элементарный бульон жизни, заключённый в хрупкий нелепый сосуд. Даже саднящая кожа и отвратительно засыхающий коркой крови хлопок не могут её отвлечь. 

Слёзы – непрошенные гости. Приходят без разрешения, пробивают оборону сжатых век и хозяйничают, раздражая железы. Или, скорее, всё происходит потому, что у Паши просто больше не хватает сил. 

Рыдает она ужасно. В каком-нибудь фильме в этот момент у неё бы текла грязными комковатыми дорожками подводка или тушь, камера бы взяла кадр сверху, крупный план, красивый шот – юное крохотное тело, свернувшееся клубочком на кровати. 

В реальности всё как-то не очень кинематографично. В реальности болят глаза, опухают веки, сопли ужасно хлюпают, волосы прилипают болезненно, цепляясь в солёные слёзы как в цемент, комнату заполняет почти звериный вой, и Паша только рада, что соседки сейчас нет. 

Она затихает совершенно не сразу. Всхлипы и слёзы то затихают, то снова извергаются как жерло вулкана. Постепенно всё сходит на нет. Остаётся только жуткая дрожь в теле, саднящее горло и дикая жажда. Паша тяжело вздыхает и засыпает, изнемождённая. 

Иногда дни просто бывают дерьмовыми. 

Может, это стоит их опустить на шесть футов в землю? Засыпать, притоптать. Не заслуживают даже дёшевого венка из искусственных цветов. Порасти оно всё бурьяном. 

И вперёд, не оглядываясь. 

_ Отпуская _ . 


End file.
